Ayer, hoy, mañana
by Eritea
Summary: Katsura siempre hacía lo mismo. Se subía al techo de un local y procuraba ocultarse de la mirada de cualquier curioso mientras observaba a Ikumatsu.


**Ayer, hoy, mañana**

• • •

La ciudad siempre luce diferente de noche. Es como si los árboles, las flores y las casas que vemos en el día se fueran a dormir y dejaran versiones suyas ligeramente más siniestras para relevar sus puestos.

Es posible que eso también le pasara a Katsura.

Por la mañana era Katsura Kotaro, el líder de un grupo terrorista y un fugitivo cansinamente buscado por las autoridades, pero por las noches era Katsura Kotaro, un hombre. Nada más que eso.

¿Qué tan terrorífico es que un criminal peligroso se convierta en una persona común? Sin batallas, sin amenazas de muerte ni enemigos que busquen su cabeza. Sólo un hombre. Así se sentía él cuando la miraba.

Siempre hacía lo mismo. Se subía al techo de un local y procuraba ocultarse de la mirada de cualquier curioso. La oscuridad envolvía su cuerpo encorvado como trazos de tinta recordatorios de su soledad mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en nada más que la ventana de la tienda de en frente.

Esa noche llegaba más tarde de lo usual y temía que Ikumatsu ya se hubiera ido a dormir, pero descubrió con sorpresa que todavía estaba allí.

Las luces de su tienda ya estaban apagadas y la puerta, cerrada, pero como siempre, ella aún seguía dentro. Los faroles de la calle iluminaban su rostro con luces anaranjadas y el corazón en el pecho de Katsura dio un salto cuando discernió que ese día estaba observando hacia su dirección.

Pensó que había sido descubierto y su cerebro trató de instarlo a moverse e irse rápidamente de allí, pero no lo hizo, y cuando volvió a virar la cabeza hacia ella se dio cuenta de que Ikumatsu no lo estaba mirando a él, sino al cielo. Su mirada perdida vagaba por el firmamento buscando una luna que no encontraría, pero la infinidad de estrellas que le sonreía en su lugar se negaba a abandonarla en medio de su añoranza.

Katsura se preguntó si estaría recordando a su difunto esposo y un dolor agudo en su interior lo obligó a llevar su mano contra su pecho; suspiró.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —susurró. Sabía que no estaba haciéndole ningún favor a esa mujer al espiarla luego de que cayera la noche. Se excusaba a sí mismo diciendo que lo hacía para verificar que el Shinsengumi no le continuara dando problemas por encubrirlo, aunque sabía que ella sería la primera en ser interrogada si algún vecino reconocía su rostro y lo delataba ante las autoridades, y sin embargo le avergonzaba admitir que hace tiempo eso había dejado de importarle.

Sus pensamientos frenaron de golpe cuando distinguió que en el rostro de Ikumatsu descansaba una sonrisa. No era el tipo de sonrisa con la que saludaba a sus clientes, sino el tipo de sonrisa que una madre dirigía a su hijo cuando éste ayudaba a un amigo que se cayó a ponerse de pie, y brillaba con tanta intensidad que Katsura creyó que se había robado el brillo de la ausente luna.

Con movimientos lentos, Ikumatsu se alejó del alféizar y cerró la ventana y Katsura siguió su figura hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad. Sólo entonces se incorporó y decidió regresar a su base del Joui. Sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que Elizabeth se enojara con él por irse en medio de la noche sin mencionarle nada, como tantas veces ya había pasado, pero también existía la posibilidad de que pretendiera que nada había ocurrido, como venía haciendo esas últimas veces.

Katsura llenó sus pulmones de aire y exhaló un largo suspiro. Ayer a esta misma hora estaba en este mismo lugar. Hoy vuelve a estar aquí y probablemente mañana vaya a hacer lo mismo, porque eso ya se había vuelto un patético pasatiempo.

Lanzó una última mirada a la tienda de ramen y emprendió su viaje de regreso, sin saber que la noche siguiente Ikumatsu volvería a esperarlo sentada al lado de la ventana, quizá leyendo un libro o bebiendo café, y luego sonreiría para desearle unas buenas noches al hombre que, sin saberlo, había capturado su corazón.

* * *

 **Con este fic firmo mi ingreso en el fandom de Gintama~**

 **Estoy desde hace años tratando de escribir algo sobre Gintama, pero nunca salió nada, hasta hoy, que escribí esto de un tirón. Probablemente sea basura, porque nada bueno sale cuando escribo, releo y publico algo el mismo día, pero con suerte a algunos de ustedes les gustará.**

 **Zura e Ikumatsu son una de mis OTP (justo al lado de Toshi x Mitsuba y Kondo x Otae) y siempre me pareció injusto que haya muy poco material de ellos. ¡En serio, espero que estos dos terminen juntos! (Déjenme soñar en paz :'v)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **-Eritea.**


End file.
